


Daughter

by infantrykaisa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Self-Harm, Trauma, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantrykaisa/pseuds/infantrykaisa
Summary: Hurt is all she has ever known.
Kudos: 2





	Daughter

I am destruction. I am rage. I am pain.

I am the dandelion crushed beneath steel-capped boots. 

I am despair, cold, the darkness.

I am the mountain that crushes your armies.

I am emotions; love, loss, need, wants. I reach out and you turned your back. My sobs ignored, my cries finally silent. 

What rights have you, being appalled?

I am sorry.

I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I loved you.

You didn't need to love me, I understand. Love is a privilege, I know I am not good enough. 

Just your acknowledgement. Please acknowledge me.

I exist. Please let me know I exist.

Why do you always look through me. I am right here.

I didn't mean to. I swear it on my life. I made a mistake. I am sorry.

Sorry. So sorry. Please. I don't need your forgivenesss. Destroy me. You can destroy me, just acknowledge me.

Please don't turn away again

Please dont turn away again

Please

I only wanted your attention.

He said he could help. You didn't talk to me, you only talked to him. But at least you talked about me. 

That is enough.

I will obey. I will obey, i will obey, I will do anything. If it pleases you. Or, fine, alright, I know I bring you pain.

I will make the pain stop.

I can do this right, I can AT LEAST do this right.

I promise you. Just watch, watch me. I am going to make you so proud.

So proud.

Pain.

Why do I feel so much pain.

There is nothing left. The temple is gone. 

He is dead.

Well I suppose the temple wouldn't be gone if he wasn't dead.

I'm sorry. I've never been funny.

I have more power than I know what to do with. All the power in the world. 

Spears are splintered. Shields broken. Men pressed together like ants.

I feel nothing.

All the power in the world and I will never be able to make you love me.

What good is it for?

..

.

The land rises to drag me down.

This time I do not resist.

I am done resisting.

Tired. So tired. So very tired. I have walked a long way. 

I will rest, now.

You probably don't know, you probably don't care 

No

I know you dont know i know you dont care

Sleepy

So sleepy

I will sleep now

Sleep now

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so cold


End file.
